Letters Through Time
by Caleesci
Summary: COMPLETE: The scrolls had begun appearing out of the blue since he was but a child. With words only he could see, Sesshomaru began his journey through life lead by the strange words and wisdom of K.H.
1. Chapter 1

This originally started out as a oneshot, but then it got a little bigger so I am think probably no more than 5 chapters, but still I do hope you enjoy! This is an entry for_** Sugar0o's Love Letters Challenge**_ :) (on )

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Dear Someone,_

_ I am not sure whom will find this letter, but I hope someone does. I am to be executed soon, though they have no specifically given me my sentence, I know that it is coming. I am not guilty however, and I will very strongly tell anyone who wishes to know my tale. You see, I am a miko, a daughter, a sister, a friend, and now a mother. I need to write this letter so that some part of me will live on, so that at least someone out there will remember I was here at all. I suppose I should begin my tale from days long since passed. _

_ It was spring, early spring where the flowers still hid from the occasional snowfall, courtesy of the conceded winter. My father was a good man, a clothier in our village who was highly sought after. My mother was a miko, as was her twin sister. My sister was older by four minutes, for we were twins. I loved her dearly, she was my other half. Everyone always remarked on how unusual it was to have a mother with a twin sister, and her daughters be twins. But that is what we were, and for that we were always close. We lived in a small country village in the west. It was my paradise. _

_ My father was a wonderful man, and my sister and I followed him everywhere. He had a kind soul that is hard to find in a world so tainted. My mother and my aunt were loved by the whole village, even after my mother lost her sight to a youkai. It was the day that the strongest youkai in all the land came to our village. I wondered for years if he would ever return, but he had not. Father said he watched over the village, but I never saw him again._

_Unfortunately, his vigilance was not enough to save us a second time, but in truth could one blame him? They came so swiftly that my mother, my aunt, my sister and I had only just escaped with our lives. _

_This is where my tale must end, for even now I hear the jingling of the keys from the guard. In case this is the last thing I write, then let me impart some wisdom I have gained. Asu no koto o ieba, tenjo de nezumi ga warau. When we speak of tomorrow, the mice within the ceiling laugh. Tomorrow is never guaranteed, no matter how strong, how rich, or how large a man may be, time is always stronger, richer, and larger. A wise young youkai lord had taught my father that, and in so taught me. May the words guide you as they had me._

_K.H._

A young youkai looked at the scroll curiously, then back to the spot where it had suddenly appeared. A single brow lifted to his hairline. Curious. He eyed it suddenly suspicious, a small frown appearing on his face. He poked it tentatively, no matter that he had already read it.

"Issues my son?" The feminine voice belonged to his mother. He gazed up at her from his spot upon his pillow.

"The scroll, mother." He stated simply. She knelt down beside him, the rustle of her silken robes drawing the young boy's attention. He wondered briefly who made them, were they the clothier in the scroll?

"Unusual, this material." She said as she handled the scroll. It was a paper unlike anything she had ever felt. She opened the scroll to read it, but frowned when no words greeted her gaze.

"There are no words, my son." She said, gazing down at her son. His golden eyes narrowed and he quickly snatched it from her hands. He saw the inked words plainly.

"Then it belongs to this Sesshomaru, for if I am the only on to see it, it must be so." The youkai female tilted her head to the side, a blank expression upon her face.

"What is it about?" She asked curiously.

"If you cannot read it, then you are not meant to know." Her son answered her. Kimikyo's brow rose prettily and she gave her son an unusual look.

"He is much like you, Kimikyo." The third voice was that of his father, InuTaisho.

"Though an insult it may be, a compliment I shall make it." Kimikyo quipped at her mate. He chuckled as he knelt. As he thought, he too could not read the scroll.

"It would appear, my son, that a destiny has befallen your shoulders. Do well to fulfill it." His father answered. The young boy looked up at his father, his blank expression not hiding the excitement within his eyes.

"Yes, father. And fulfill I shall."

****************~ Twenty years passed and the scroll forgotten ~****************

Sesshomaru's fist tightened. His claws pierced the flesh of his hands. His eyes were clamped shut. Dishonor. That was the only thing he could call it. Complete and utter dishonor. He glanced at his mother out of the corner of his eyes. Her face was impassive. Her features, though beautiful, were as though they were chiseled in stone. Her amber gaze were frozen, filled with no emotion. The only sign that showed her inner turmoil was the soft hardly noticeable quiver of her jaw. His mother was the art of control. She kneeled upon her mat, the layer of beautiful silks about her person, the wind carried her hair beautifully. Before her stood her mate, Inu no Taisho. Beside him stood a woman, swollen heavy with a pup. The human was pretty, but plain next to his mother. They were polar opposites. His mother's hair was as white as fresh fallen snow, this woman's hair was as dark as midnight. His mothers eyes a striking amber, this woman's were a delicate brown. His mother had a demeanor of strength and regality, this woman had a more demure and fragile one.

"Kimikyo." Inu no Taisho started. His mother held up her hand quickly. Inu no Taisho stopped. The woman at his side seemed uneasy, and in his opinion she should.

"You bring dishonor upon this house father with your human filth." Sesshomaru snapped. He felt his mother's cool gaze upon him.

"Sesshomaru that is no way to speak to your father." She warned in _that _tone. Sesshomaru ignored her. His eyes glared unflinchingly upon his father.

"You know not of what you speak, boy." Inu no Taisho warned. "There was no love between your mother and I. A mating of convenience." Inu no Taisho had his gaze upon his son and missed the hardly noticeable flinch in his mate's expression.

"I provided you an heir. And what with this woman provide you?" Kimikyo said, her amber gaze falling upon the other woman.

"Love." The woman said boldly. "Forgive me, Kimikyo-sama, for I wish no disrespect upon your house..."

"You bed a mated youkai, the disrespect was brought upon my house, and upon you human." Kimikyo interrupted somewhat harshly, her ever strong composure cracking momentarily before it was once again firmly in place. The human woman blushed and averted her gaze.

"And what of when she grows older dear mate? What then? She will die in but a blink of an eye. The pup will hardly be grown when her bones become brittle. Her flesh will be long since gone from her body when he reaches adulthood." The words were cruel and she heard the soft gasp from the human. Kimikyo's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, her lips turning up into a cruel smirk. "Ah, so you have not told her that even hanyou age much slower human. He will be an adult on the hundredth year from his birth. When do humans expire? Sixty, seventy at best?"

"Stop, Kimikyo." Inu no Taisho snarled, stepping in front of the woman as if to shield her from the icy words. He bared his fangs at her, assuming the role of Alpha. Kimikyo's composure cracked and she stood, her hair flying about her. Even Sesshomaru, who was still young, was surprised at his mother's actions.

"You dare bare you fangs to me, Inu no Taisho, your mate?" Kimikyo snarled, a harsh growl coming from her throat. Inu no Taisho stiffened, her defiance bringing his beast to the surface. His growls grew louder, his eyes beginning to glow a faint red. His youki pulsed about the area, flaring in warning. It only served to enrage Kimikyo more. Sesshomaru watched with wide eyes, the fury in his mother was undeniable. Her control had shattered, a sight he had never seen. He saw it then, after her cold wall had crumbled to the ground. The love, the hate, the pain, the heartache. All these years she had never let him see it. She had shown him only a cool indifference, a witty yet sarcastic temperament, but never the love that glimmered beneath the pain. Sesshomaru watched in silent awe as his father back down.

"Remember, you pitiful human. You have him only on loan. I have him for eternity. Should we die, our souls will still be bound. You can never obtain this. The mating mark," She reached up and pulled the top of her kimono down to show the mark upon her neck, "will never fade. Even in death, he is mine. When your looks fade, he will leave your bed. And you will die alone. Pathetic whore." Inu no Taish growled once more, Kimikyo having crossed the line. Kimikyo did not back down, the scent of the woman's tears only angering her more.

"As long as this human filth lives within this domain, I shall not have part in it. I will await your death in the house of my kin within the clouds." Sesshomaru eyed his mother. She cast him a guarded look. Her control was slipping back into place.

"Sesshomaru, my son, let us hope you are not filled with the same trait of dishonor as your father." Sesshomaru said nothing as his mother floated upwards, her form bursting into that of a beautiful giant white dog and taking to the skies. For many long moments, father and son watched the sky even long after she was gone from sight. Sesshomaru turned his gaze upon the human woman. His face was an unreadable mask. Turning his gaze away, he began walking down the steps.

"Sesshomaru." His father said sternly. Sesshomaru looked at his father, then at the woman beside him.

"Make no mistake, father, I will kill them both." The woman shrunk back hind her lover and lay her head upon his arm. Inu no Taisho watched his son walked away, a tight pang in his heart. His family was destroyed.

"My love," The soft whisper drew his attention and he gazed into the beautiful face of the woman he loved so much.

"Izayoi." He whispered as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Dear Someone,_

_ Whether you are the same someone, or a different it matters not. This tale is to be short and brief for the foul guard will be coming for me soon. He is large and horrid and smells of sour sake. Have you ever had a moment that changes your world quicker than you can blink? When everything you know and love changes abruptly? I have. It began when I was eleven, and the person responsible? Sokuri the vile. I can say no more for my time is short. Once again, in case this letter is the last I am able to write, I leave you with this. It is something my father always quoted, and it always made my mother laugh. It is a bout loving your wife, though I am sure it applies to both, with all your heart. Never betray or mistreat her. Akusai wa hyaku-nen no fusaku, a bad wife spells a hundred years of bad harvest. Keep your loved ones close, they could be gone before you know it._

_K.H._

Sesshomaru read the short scroll, his eyes narrowed. He pulled out the first scroll and compared them. He had nearly forgotten it when it had appeared upon the floor in the very same spot the first one had. Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall beside the open door and gazed out over the lands of the west.

It had been three weeks since the scroll had arrived and his mother had left, and Sesshomaru stood on a hill beside a lake. In front of him was his father, whom was injured. He watched his father leave to fight the threat to the borders of the North. A dragon youkai had declared war when news had been heard of the great Inu no Taisho taking a human lover. A part of him wished to follow his father for with wounds he had the battle would not end favorably. Yet the sour taste of dishonor and betrayal still burned upon his tongue. His mother had been replaced with a human whore who bore him a hanyou son the night before. His father's words echoed back to him.

"_Have you anything to protect, Sesshomaru?"_ The answer to that was no, he did not. He had no family now, no pack. His mother had returned to her ancestral home, dishonored and shamed, and his father had broken the sanctity of youkai and betrayed his mate. Sesshomaru had nothing, and it left him bitter. That night, there was another letter.

_Dear Someone,_

_ Hello again, or hello for the first time. In my last letter I spoke of family, and how quickly they could be taken from you. I know it is sad, but I remember the day I lost my father. He had sacrificed his life to protect my mother, my aunt, my sister and I. The pang of losing someone you love is crushing and deep, and it is hard not to pull into a shell. It is what I had done. An impenatrable shell. Now I look back upon this, and I regret it. I regret closing myself off from the pain because it made me wish for death. Now as I stand to be executed, I cannot help but wish I had made a difference, even a small one, in someone else's life. I know I have my son, but it is his status as my kin that has him within this cell as well. So to love someone, I condemn them, yet to not love someone I condemn myself. It is cruel, and it is vicious. For this letter I have no words of wisdom for I know it will not be my last letter. They have need of me for at least one more day. Until then, I bid you farewell._

_K.H._

Sesshomaru had no time to ponder this letter, for a feeling washed over him. A feeling that left him gasping as he clutched his heart. His father was dying. Without so much as a second though, Sesshomaru left, the scroll falling forgotten to the floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	2. Chapter 2

****************~ Thirty years later ~****************

Sesshomaru quietly gazed down upon the village. It was a quiet human village, and yet for some reason Sesshomaru was compelled to visit it. His mother _had_ desired him to check ever place looking for the bandits. He began his way. The small village surprisingly had a pleasant scent. Small children were running through the village, the echoes of the merriment ringing within the daiyoukai's sensitive ears. The men watched him warily, yet made no move to stop him. They knew who he was, and he was pleased by that. True they were lowly humans, but they showed him the respect he deserved so they had that, at least, going for him.

"My lord," A young man called. Sesshomaru stopped and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He bowed low, before standing. "May I be of service to you?" Sesshomaru stared at the man a moment, as if trying to decide if there was something he could do for him.

"This Sesshomaru seeks the bandits of Suza. I have been ordered to check every village in the West." The man bowed again.

"Thank you, great Sesshomaru-sama! Rumors had surfaced of these bandits, and it is always comforting to hear that the great lord of the west seeks to rid us of their murderous ways. The last rumors we heard from southbound travelers three days ago was that the bandits were crossing into the eastern territories. They had come from a sacked village and managed to escape with their lives, but little else." Sesshomaru noted the somewhat saddened note to the young man's voice. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Papa!" A soft voice called. Sesshomaru turned out of the corner of his eye to see two small human children no older than three making their way to the young man. He could see the fear in their eyes. One had a bloodied knee. "Papa!" They called again in unison. The young man that had assisted him with gathering the knowledge he sought turned. Sesshomaru turned to walk away when the scent of holy energy caught his attention. He turned quickly to the young children who were crying. They were mikos.

"Papa!" One started.

"Mama was attacked!" Cried the other.

"By a youkai!" The first one sobbed.

"It's going to eat her!" They wailed together. The man jumped up, racing off into the direction of his wife. Sesshomaru scented the air. Indeed, he could scent the strong miko powers, and a familiar youkai. He snarled.

"Please," The soft voice startled Sesshomaru from his thoughts. He looked down to see one of the young twins staring up at him. Her eyes were an enchanting blue.

"Please, my mama." The blue eyes filled with tears. Sesshomaru swore he was not acting at the child's request, simply out of the duty as their lord. Not because the lower quivering lip had made the child seem utterly undeniable, but because he _knew_ the youkai responsible, and he was not exactly on good terms with said youkai. With a brief nod, Sesshomaru took off into the air. He did not know what made him look, but he cast another look to the tiny girl, who was still staring up at him with her wide, precious eyes.

He felt the turbulent powers in the air. This miko was strong, but the youkai was stronger. He smelt the poison in the air.

"Hitomi!" The young man from earlier dove into the fight, wielding a pathetically made sword. Sesshomaru flew passed the man, snarling at him to stand back. The miko was on the ground, her hands over her eyes. Sesshomaru leapt down over her, crouching as he cast his gaze to the startled youkai.

"SSSSSSesshomaru-ssssssssama!" The youkai hissed as it backed away. "What bringsssss you here? Sssssssssurley not to sssssssave a miko?" The youkai was tall, its body a shimmering green and its eyes a soft yellow. It's hair was a similar green and was worn in thick braids that seemed as snakelike as his own body. The tips of the braids contained large yellow beads painted with the eyes of a snake. He stood up, his gaze flickering from the miko to the lord crouching above her protectively. Slowly, Sesshomaru stood. The wind whipped about his silvery white hair. It danced upon the winds. He pinned the snake with a cold glare, his hand was on the hilt of his weapon. He stepped over her, moving towards the youkai.

"Take her." He called to the human man sitting behind him nervously. "Cleanse her eyes, that poison has taken her sight." He called. The man rushed forward.

"Hitomi, come, please." He whispered as he pulled her from behind Sesshomaru.

"Sssssssseshomaru, protecting a weak human. Interesssssssting."

"Tsukyo." Was all Sesshomaru said. They stared hard at each other, before they suddenly moved. Tsukyo moved quickly, for snake youkai were known for their speed. He jumped up, his mouth opening impossibly large and a green liquid spraying from his mouth. Sesshomaru snarled as the poison sprayed over his clothing and it began to melt. Tsukyo jumped back, his sickening grin growing smaller as Sesshomaru's skin remained unblemished, even though his haori had melted. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Your pathetic poison cannot harm this Sesshomaru. Let us see if mine is stronger." Tsukyo's eyes widened as Sesshomaru's hand glowed green. Sesshomaru struck quicker than Tsukyo had anticipated, and soon pain flashed at his neck. He felt the skin grow hot and begin to fester. His yellow eyes widened impossibly large. He struggled against the daiyoukai, clawing at the arm that held him, though his claws were weak. His eyes bled red and Sesshomaru jumped back as his form lengthened and grew. The giant snake reared its head, its deadly fangs bared at Sesshomaru.

"_Thisssss isss not over Sssssssesssssshomaru!"_ It hissed at him before turning and taking off at its greatest speed. Sesshomaru watched it go. He did not fear the snake, for he had already proven his superiority. His eyes did narrow however, he would need to watch the cluster of villages in this area for the traitorous snakes activities. He turned back to the village, noticing that there was another miko. She was identical to the woman he had saved.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The woman said with a bow. The holy powers of this woman were equal to the last. "Please come with me, we wish to show you our gratitude for saving Hitomi-chan. Sesshomaru followed, noticing with an annoyed scowl that his kimono was ruined.

The two made it back to the village to a small hut on the outskirts. He noticed that it was pleasantly kept and surrounded by a vast garden with herbs and food. The miko motioned for Sesshomaru to enter first and so he did. The sight that greeted him was something that for some reason appealed to him. The man, Kenji, kneeled beside his wife's futon, and the two children were kneeling beside her, sobbing into her smiling face. He noticed her eyes were bound. He frowned, sniffing again. At the scent, he felt an unusual feeling grow within him. He cast his glance to the miko, obviously her twin sister, who had come to stand beside him.

"She was with child." He said very low, making sure not to alert the others. The woman smiled.

"Yes, just a few months... oh no." The woman said, a hand coming to her mouth. He had said the word was. He could smell the stinging salt of tears, but the woman blinked them away.

"I will tell her soon." She said in a soft voice. Sesshomaru noticed Kenji standing and making his way to them. He kneeled touching his forehead to the ground.

"Great Sesshomaru-sama, I cannot offer you anything in return even close to as valuable as what you have given me. I am humbly in your debt."

"Your sword is ill fit for battle." The man looked up, confusion on his face. Sesshomaru sighed. He removed the weapon at his hip. It was an ornamental one at best, crafted excellently, yet it contained nothing extraordinary. "Take this so that you may defend your own family." Though the words were somewhat insulting, the man did not take it as such. He bowed and graveled.

"Please! It is nowhere near as valuable, but let me offer you something from my trade." Sesshomaru raised a brow. The man scrambled up and rushed from the hut. After a few moments he brought in something. It was a kimono. Sesshomaru looked at the fine details in the elegant clothing. It was high quality silk, something rare in this part of the west. They were made of white silk with a brilliant red design on the shoulder and sleeves. Small clusters of a honeycomb patter were designed into the silk. The obi sash was a bright red.

"It is silk, my lord, from the mainland. My father had obtained it at great cost, it is the jewel of my work." He said quietly. The piece had taken a long time, for the designs upon it were hand dyed. This must have taken him very long indeed.

"I can make as many kimonos as you like, my lord, for free of course. If you needed on tomorrow I would drop everything to make it for you. It is the least I could do." Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. This man speaks of tomorrow, how foolish.

"_Asu no koto o ieba, tenjo de nezumi ga warau."_ Sesshomaru said, the quote popping up from his memory. The man gave him an quizzical look. "There is no need, human, this Sesshomaru will take this and this one alone. It would seem I am in need of such as it were." Sesshomaru took the kimono.

"Come, my lord, you may use this room to dress." The woman's sister said as she moved aside a cloth to let him enter. He ducked his head and moved inside.

Sesshomaru quickly changed from his ruined garments and dawned the new ones. He was surprised to see that it fit him perfectly. He was much taller than any human male, and that fact that human made garments fit his was unusual. He decided to think not on it, he needed to return to his fortress to speak to his mother about Tsukyo's actions. He stepped out of the room and came face to face with bright blue eyes. The young girl was sitting on his father's shoulders. She was holding a soft gold colored silk sash with blue accents. Sesshomaru could not help but notice the color of the blue eerily matched the color of the crescent moon upon his brow.

"Sessooomaru-sama." The small child said in her soft childlike voice. "Papa and me and Kiky made this and Gome and Kiky wants you to have it." Her soft voice elicited a giggle, and Sesshomaru noticed the other little girl was hiding behind her father's pant leg. He noticed her eyes were brown. He took the sash from them, giving them a brief nod. The one referred to as _Gome_ blushed as the lord took it from her. Kenji looked on with pride at his daughters. Sesshomaru untied the obi around his waist and quickly secured the new one. He was pleased with it. He lifted the former silken sash and handed it to the young girl. His actions puzzled him. He needed to leave, for he was not acting like himself. Sesshomaru nodded respectfully to them, finding to his disbelief that he had a small attachment to them. His eyes locked with the blue once more, and he felt something within him rumble. With that final look, he left.

****************~ Seven Years Later~****************

_Dear Someone,_

_When we last spoke, I had told you the tale of suffering. Here, I continue my tale of innocence so that you too may see that my execution is not warranted. Remember me as I am, an innocent young woman who has suffered. I was eleven, a child by any standards, when they first came. The men, they were unlike anything I had ever seen. The brutality of their lives had ingrained itself onto their skin, the scars so ingrained it almost seemed as if it were their natural skin. Their eyes, their eyes brought dreams of horrible things, the coldness, the maliciousness, the cruelty that existed within those eyes was not human. _

_ Sokuri, he was the man who began my life of torment. My father was a good man, an honorable man. When he saw the men approaching gave all the money he had to my mother and sent my sister and I away under the care of my mother and her sister. When we returned, we were the only ones left alive. The village, my friends, my father, they all were left to the youkai who had come to feast upon the slaughter. It is a memory to haunts me still._

_ My mother, a woman whose sight had been taken by a snake youkai, took us then and we set out for another village. As four mikos, we were safe from most attacks, or so we had believed. We had thought we had escaped Sokuri and his vile men, yet there he was standing before us on the road. I had never felt such terror. At his waist was my father's most prized possession, his sword. It had been a gift from a young youkai whom had saved mother's life. I remember it well for even now I have the sash he gave to me. It pained me to see my father's sword within that evil man's possession. He gazed at us with a crooked smile. I was young then, I did not know the meaning of that look upon his face. I do now. _

_ To this day, I know not what happened to my mother and my aunt, for I have never seen them again. My sister and I had been taken away, leaving them to whatever horrors Sokuri had in store for them. I remember wishing with all my heart that they would live, that he would not kill them. Now that I look back upon that day, I sincerely hope that my mother and aunt's bones lay in that spot, killed that very day. It is an awful wish, but is it truly so awful? Is it not more awful to wish life upon someone, if that life only brings pain? I am no philosopher I am only a human miko, condemned to death. _

_ They have come for me, I must end this note. If it is the last thing I speak, then I want my words to have an impact. Words that have rang true for me is this. Fukusui bon ni kaerazu, spilt water will not return to the tray. Things cannot go back to the way they were, for actions change everything. Do not dwell within the past for it holds no future for you. _

_K.H._

Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes. Could it be? All this time, it had been one of them? He lowered the scroll, his golden eyes impassive, yet underneath the tight control his mind was working into a frenzy. A knock sounded at his door.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The shrill voice echoed and Sesshomaru grit his teeth. "There is something urgent that requires your immediate attention Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru opened the door, the green toad before him letting out a startled squawk.

"Jaken." He said slowly, the ice in his tone making the poor toad shiver.

"My lord! Scouts have reported that the bandits of Suza are back! They are within the western territories!" Sesshomaru felt his stomach tighten oddly.

_"I was eleven, a child by any standards, when they first came." _The words echoed in his mind. The girl, she would be that age by now. With an uncharacteristic snarl, the youkai lord pushed passed his retainer.

Jaken followed his lord out of the fortress grounds, the daiyoukai's gait much faster than his normal one. Jaken was pleased at the ferocity his great lord showed for surely Sesshomaru was infuriated that the bandits would dare touch the lands of the west. They had disappeared for seven years, but now Sesshomaru-sama would have his revenge.

He took to the skies, the wind harsh against him as though it thought it could inhibit his goal. With a growl of annoyance, a small whirlwind of youkai forming beneath his feet. He was not sure why, but he was determined to stop whatever fate it was that the girl had faced. However as he drew near to the village on the hill, he was forced to face the reality. The smell of blood was too great to be a lone man. A massacre had occurred on his territory. This matter was no longer about the letters. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red, the fury within unleashing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Love, _

_Caleesci_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all Caleesci here! Here is the next chapter of **Letters Through Time**, Letters 5 and 6. Enjoy! AGAIN THIS IS FOR R0O'S LOVE LETTER CHALLENGE.

**DEFINITIONS:**

**Hogosha: Guardian**

**Tomodachi: Friend**

**Eiyuu: Hero**

**Now on with the story!**

The blood had long since soaked the ground. Sesshomaru could see that the animals and youkai had scattered at his arrival, but the damage had been done. Sesshomaru stepped through the village, the carnage making him feel slightly guilty. The clues, they had been within the scrolls. Yet how could he have guessed the scroll he had received almost sixty years ago had been from a human many years in the future? It was just madness to think he could have guessed that. Still, it did not ease the odd feeling curling within him. The feeling itself perplexed the daiyoukai lord, for in truth he found humans to be weak, pathetic, filthy. They had no honor, no sense of dignity. All except for them, the family he had met long ago. For some reason, the image he had witnessed the day of his visit had been forever dwelling within the recess of his memories. The children hugging their mother, tears within their eyes. The father looking on with his own visible emotion. The image had been striking to the young lord, for her had grown up with no memories such as that. Many of the memories he had of his parents were of aloof pride. His father with his roguish grin, his mother with her perpetually raised brow. He seldom dwelled upon the memories of old, for they brought up other memories he wished for the sake of his sanity not to dwell on. He still had yet to forgive his dishonorable father for his actions not only against his mother, but against the very _nature_ of their kind. He focused back upon the village at hand, the stench making his nose crinkle ever so slightly.

As he continued through the village, Sesshomaru made another discovery that displeased him greatly. The bodies that lined the path of the village were elderly, or male. The woman and children had been taken. Sesshomaru frowned, his disgust for human practices offending his noble mind. The humans were fans of this slavery belief. It was dishonorable. Despite the carnage, Sesshomaru knew what road he was upon. In the distance off to the right was the hut he sought. Though he knew what he would find it did not stop him from going.

It was a deep and respectable grave, the woman had taken their time in protecting the man's body. Yet he knew from scent that it was him. Within that grave lie the body of Kenji, the man that had crafted the kimono that even to this day was his favorite. He felt an odd sense of pity at the frailty of humans. This man, but seven years ago, had been young and healthy. He had been fiercely protective of his family. To die in battle protecting them, Sesshomaru decided, was the greatest honor for a man such as he. Kneeling, Sesshomaru pressed his hand to the small stone they had placed to mark the grave. The poison began to seep into the stone. A soft hissing sound began as the poison ate into the stone. Moving his hand in delicate patterns, he began to etch script into the stone. _Hogosha_. He deserved the name, for he was a guardian to his family, a guardian to his children. This man had been the one to save young author of the mystery scrolls, and for that Sesshomaru would honor him. Once his tribute had been paid, Sesshomaru stood and looked about the area once more. He scented the air, hoping to catch even the faintest hint of the women. Perhaps they were nearby? With determination, Sesshomaru took to the sky once more. Perhaps he would be able to find them, wherever they were.

_Dear Someone,_

_ I am still alive. I do not know what grace the fates are extending by preserving my life, but it is a wasted effort. Why preserve something that wishes so strongly to go? Perhaps it is because my story is still so unfinished. If my memory serves me correctly, which it very well may not, I last wrote about the day Sokuri came. We had been away from our village for six days. Peaceful it had been, but my mother was growing nervous. She kept stopping, gazing out at things with her unseeing eyes. Aunt Kaede said she had developed another sense with the loss of her sight. Kikyou and I, we had been so young. We had felt the presence just as they did, a youkai was nearby. It was him, it was the lord whom had saved my mother. I wanted to call out to him, to beg for his help, but we couldn't. Because Sokuri chose that exact moment to come. He was human, but I could feel the darkness on him. I don't think in all my years I have met a human quite like him. Though he is far from the evilest being I have encountered, he was the first._

_ My mother and my aunt had tried to protect us, but as you might already know holy powers are useless against humans. Though my aunt Kaede had managed to deliver a rather nasty looking wound to his cheek, and I had no doubt it will scar. He stared at my sister and I, and at the time I did not understand the gaze. My aunt did, and she begged him to let us go. Of course a monster with no heart would never be swayed by harming children. It had not escaped our notice that the village had been missing the bodies of the women and children. I did not know it then, but I know now what they had been taken for. _

_ Sokuri, at his best, was a slave trader from the Eastern Lands. When he took me and my sister from our mother and aunt, I remember the dread and fear that had filled me. I had never been without one of my parents, and here I was, about to lose the only one I had left. I cried. Kikyou was always the stronger one, the more reserved one of the two of us and kept holding me back. My mother, to this day I remember her face. Those unseeing eyes never left my sister and I once. She fought kicked and screamed trying to get to us. There were thirteen of them, four of us, and two of which were but children. It was the last day I saw my mother, and my aunt. I can only pray that their deaths were swift and without suffering, though I know in my heart that such a hope is futile. A man like that would never let someone perish without first making sure they suffered. _

_ Kikyou and I were tied by the wrists by a coarse rope. We were made to walk behind the horses. Kikyou had always assumed the role as the elder, and made sure to always position herself between me and Sokuri. It was something that always amused the vile man. He would sneer at her with his foul breath, telling her he liked her spirit. She would ignore, never rise to his bait, but I was never one for holding my tongue. The first time he struck me I was speechless. I had never been struck before. Kikyou had cried. The second and third times hurt even more. _

_ I cannot remember the number of days we walked, for it seemed both long and short. At some point we crossed the border into the Eastern Lands, and we met up with a group of youkai. It was a youkai I knew, a youkai I despised. The snake, the vile snake that took my mother's eyes that fateful day. Upon his neck was a scar that made even me cringe, though I felt no sense of pity. I cannot say if I felt more fear than anger, but I did my best to keep hidden. He never noticed us. He had his own victim, who was bound by chains. Special chains. They were laced with magic like mine. He was a young man, a teen at best. He reminded me so much of the lord that had saved us years ago. He was a hanyou, however. He was badly injured. I suddenly was thankful that I only sported a few bruises. His gashes were deep. _

_ There was a large group of us. Kikyou and I were the youngest. Most of the ones bound were weaker youkai, or hanyou. As miko, it was unsettling to be close to so many youkai. They glared at us, bared their fangs at us. Kikyou and I kept to ourselves. However how long could Sokuri leave us be? It would seem our luck had run out but a few miles from our destination. Kikyou and I were weak, very weak. I had never felt so ill, so tired. We had no horse to ride upon, no youkai blood to urge us own. We were but human children. I had tripped. Kikyou gripped me tightly by the arm, attempting to force me to stand. The rope at our wrists was already growing taught. I tried, I truly did, but my body was too exhausted. My body had just given up. Kikyou pleaded with me, but I let her down. The horse kept going, and I was dragged upon the ground. _

_ I can still remember her desperate cries to get me to stand. Rocks bit into my skin, but nothing was as bad as what Sokuri did. The whip had been unexpected. I had never seen it coming. It was an awful, wretched burning pain. When the whip came down again, a savior stopped it. It was the hanyou, the white hair angel. He picked me up, Kikyou too. A youkai, a hanyou, a hero, he carried all the way to the city. It was the first of many times he saved us, the first of many. Though he could not save us from everything, especially for me. Despite the fact that pain filled me with terror, I never could quite grasp my "place" as Sokuri so often put it. I guess that is probably why my life hangs in the balance within these cells. Every day I grow closer to death, I can feel it. Perhaps it is now, for the familiar jingle of his keys can be heard over the cries of my fellow condemned. _

_ I bid you Farwell, my unseen unknown recipient. I pray that you take heed of my advice. Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu, if you do not enter the Tiger's cave, you will not catch its cub. You cannot expect achieve anything if you do not risk something. Be well, my secret tomodachi._

_K.H._

Sesshomaru gripped the scroll, an frustrated annoyance filling him. They had sensed him while he looked? He had searched for weeks. Leaning back against the wall, he let his eyes close in a momentary lapse of control, the wariness slipping through to appear on his handsome features. Why did this scroll plague him so? Its purpose in coming to him had to mean _something_ did it not? He was the only one that could see the careful handwriting, the words of the elusive K.H. That posed another question. She mentions her sister Kikyou, but never her own. He remembered the child had been called Gome, but he was sure that had been a nickname. It annoyed him more than he cared to admit that he did not know her actual name. Not to mention, he had never attempted in learning he surname. The piece of the scroll that weighed most heavily upon his mind was the mention of the hanyou. Could she possibly mean Inuyasha? It couldn't be possible, Inuyasha would have no reason to be in the East. Last he heard he lived in the Southern territories just on the edge of his territory. But she did mention Tsukyo, and that could account for many things. He doubted the vile snake had forgotten their last encounter. Though it pleased him to know the wound he had caused him was lasting. He more than likely had a very difficult time finding a mate with a scar that noticeable. He lifted his hand, slowly rubbing his brow. This scroll gave him one clue. She was heading to the Eastern Lands. The daiyoukai lord of the East was by far his least favorite of them all. With an annoyed snarl, he decided he would send a message to the vile cat, informing him of his visit.

Golden eyes narrowed in distaste at the youkai village he was accompanying Lord Gentaru through. The lord had been overly pleased at his sudden interest to visit the waste he called a territory. The lord was as every bit as obnoxious as he had remembered.

"This, Sesshomaru, is the pinnacle of the land, the gem of the trade, my boy. This here is what keeps the east in its glorious financial position." He moved towards a giant stadium, a spectacle of sorts. The giant enclosure was guarded, he noticed, by strong youkai. The gates were opened for him. Will cold, calculating eyes he searched the area. It was a marketplace, for humans _and_ youkai. Especially hanyou.

"It may seem barbaric to some, but us daiyoukai know that the land is built upon the backs of the weak, and ruled by the strong." The feminine voice of Gentaru's mate added. Sesshomaru said nothing, only let his eyes take in the scene. This had to be where she had been taken. He scented the area, yet it was flooded with many scents. It was disappointing. With a somewhat defeated mind, Sesshomaru agreed to follow Gentaru and his distasteful mate back the keep. There he would wine and dine as tradition dictated. Perhaps in the morning he could leave off on his own to discover some of the more hidden secrets of this _place._

For three weeks Sesshomaru had searched the slave trades. Not once did he find any clues to either the hanyou she had described, or the girls themselves. He found no traces of Sokuri, however he _had_ come across someone else. Tsukyo. To his great annoyance, the snake was employed and favored by Gentaru. It saved the snake from any ire for which he wished to show, lest it show upon the Eastern lands as an act of aggression. Sesshomaru was not so foolish to start an open war with the East. Despite that they were of lesser youkai, cats to be exact, they were influential in their trades. Especially the Northern lord who relied so heavily upon the graces from the East. No it would be best if he could bide his time waiting for the snake to step foot upon the west. Sesshomaru would have to return to his lands, and with it he left any hope of finding K.H. It was a loss, something that Sesshomaru did not appreciate. He did _not _enjoy losing. He would find her, he would find her and demand to know how she sent him those scrolls, those letters.

****************~ Six Months Later~****************

Times were growing tense. War had broken out amongst the humans in south and the east. Though it did not directly have anything to do with the daiyoukai of the land, it put strain on the relationships between Lord Gentaru and the Lady Akira, daiyoukai of the South. Akira was a skilled combatant, and brought much trade to the other three lands. She was the West's greatest ally, for she was his mother's comrade. The two were near identical in temperament, a fact that cause many headaches for him as a pup, and his father when he had been alive. Her having stressful relations with the East therefore made the relationships between the East and West Stressful. The North was in a most difficult position, for it relied very heavily upon the east, yet held strong ties to the West, for the North was Ookami, kin to the Inu. The situation had caused many long nights of debates and talks of peace, talks of war, talks of how to avoid war, and talks about future talks about war. It was a confusing and hectic time where one must always be cautions with the steps they took. Sesshomaru had to begrudingly enlist the help of his mother to soothe some of the negotiations with the East for Sesshomaru just did not have the patience to deal with such useless creatures. It was during one of her stays in the east that Sesshomaru got his next letter.

_Dear my Tomodachi,_

_ I suppose after so many letters, I should show your more respect than labeling you just "someone" yes? It has been a few days since I have sent this letter, mainly since my interrogations grow longer and more brutal. They will learn soon enough that what they want they cannot have. I am innocent, but you know that do you not? No? Perhaps because I have not yet finished my tale. I last spoke of the wretched Eastern Slave ring, to which us slaves have labeled the crimson stand. We were there for many long months, hidden in a cavern beneath the earth. All I know is we spent our twelfth birthday there, growing older by the second. Though it was tiring and dark, I cannot look back and think badly of my time within that cavern, for it was a time in which I was surrounded by the greatest of beings. There was my sister, who to this day I will admit is the greatest part of me, and there was our Eiyuu, our hero, our guardian. Without him, I fear what our lives would have become. He saved us from many of the darkest paths that at such young ages would have destroyed us. We were called upon to do menial labor, mainly tending the wounds of the newer captives. Sokuri would visit us at night and watch us as we bathed. He would have this look on his face that used to scare us, and we would huddle as close to one another as we could. Eiyuu hated it. He would struggle against the chains that bound him. I know it was out of his desire to protect us from Sokuri, yet it always caused him great pain. I hated to see him in pain._

_ The nightly vigils went on for a few months. He would always be in the back, just watching. It was not until the day that my first monthly bleeding time first came. Eiyuu woke us, frantic as he smelt blood. It was as though Sokuri had been waiting in the shadows. I hardly had time to get up before he was upon us. Eiyuu tried to protect us, but that vile scarred snake came in and held him back. Sokuri grabbed me, and tore the cloth we had been given aside for clothes aside. Pulling my legs apart, he checked me, The grin, that awful grin that slid over his face to this day still haunts my dreams. He said I was ready to be sold. He left us then, that grin never leaving his face. I have never truly felt that type of fear overcoming me. Kiky grabbed me and held me to her. Even Eiyuu had gone silent. I did not know what he meant, I did not understand. But Eiyuu did. He knew._

_ That was the last night I spent with Kikyou and Eiyuu within that dirty cavern. In the morning, I was taken. Sokuri took me by the hair, dragging me to another room. It was dingy and damp. He told me that before I was sold, he wanted to sample the goods. He said he needed to know where to start the price at. Tomodachi, I don't believe you need to guess what transpired there ne? It was the first of many nights like that. A sample of the life to come. I truly lost everything that night. When he was finished with me, he bathed and dressed me. Said I needed to be presentable. I was taken to the stand, and I noticed that the weather had grown hot. Summer was in mid swing. It had been months since I had seen daylight. It was beautiful, yet frightening. Then I heard her, Kikyou. She was screaming out to me. I turned and saw her. Her hands were outstretched, her eyes filled with tears. Beside her was Eiyuu. The binds upon his person were broken, shattered. He was escaping, and he was taking Kikyou with him. I pulled and struggled. I wanted so badly to get to them. Eiyuu, he was looking at me. I knew what it meant. Even now I could hear the guards, the youkai coming from behind me. He was leaving me. I was happy, but I was terrified. I was jealous too. Kikyou was going to be saved, and I... I was the sacrifice. I can't remember much after that. All I know is that I saw them leave to the west, running faster than my human eyes could keep up with._

_ It took only minutes for them to disappear from my sight. I knew they had gotten away. Sokuri was furious. His grip on my arm hurt, but not as badly as I did. I was only twelve, a child. I should not have been too surprised. Even though I was young, I was not blind. Eiyuu, he looked at Kikyou a different way than he looked at me. _

_ I was auctioned off like a piece of livestock. I was sold to a man whose name will forever be burned into my soul, a man whose existence is a blight upon the gods. A man named Naraku. As he pulled me off the Crimson Stand, I saw a woman. A youkai to be exact, or a more exact term would be daiyoukai. She looked just like him, like the lord that seemed more like a myth than a memory. She was beauty that no human could posses. Naraku, he was in awe of her. For years he would speak of her, obsess over her. _

_ She was aloof, and somewhat cold, but something in her eyes saw through me. I know they say youkai have a great sense of smell, and perhaps she could scent my fear? I suppose I will never know why, but she looked at me. Her eyes were just like his. Even the markings were similar, those hers were slightly different than his. She was amused that a hanyou would purchase a miko, but then she lied. She said that I was weak, but there was something in her gaze. I knew I was not weak. She knew that I was not weak. As my vile master paid his wares, the Lady stepped closer. Something she said, yet did not say, came to me. She told me that the yukiza flower is a woman's tool. At first I thought she meant to poison Naraku, but then it struck me. A woman in our village had lived in the brothel in the neighboring village. She would always grind the yukiza flower into a fine powder and mix it with liquid and bring it to the brothel. My mother said it was to keep the woman infertile, so that no child would come of their union. _

_ She then asked of Eiyuu. She said she could scent an inu hanyou upon the air, and asked what he looked like. I told her that he had hair as white as hers, eyes the same golden as her own. I told her that he had escaped with my sister and was heading west. She made no noise, said no words, nor made any indication if my words meant anything to her. She only gave me one last look, her head tilting to the side. Then walked away. Though when I left, I had felt an explosion of her youki. I believe it was this that endeared her to my horrid master, for he is at his core a selfish greedy creature, who sought anything of power._

_ Though it was the last time I saw her, it was not the last time I felt her. She had a youki that was larger than anything I had ever sensed, except for my lord. I would always be forever thankful to her, the lady of my salvation. The Lady Kimikyo._

_ I fear my time is up and no words of wisdom can be given, for I am no longer in the mood. Goodbye my tomodachi, though I hope it not be forever. I don't think I am ready to die just yet._

_K.H._

Sesshomaru folded the letter back up, his eyes showing the briefest bit of shock. She _had_ been there the entire time he had been in the Eastern Lands! He felt fury heat his blood. That vile Gentaru! He felt a snarl escape his lips. And the hanyou she spoke of, it had to be Inuyasha, if his mother asked about it. His mother! She was in the eastern lands right now! What if all of this was happening as he sat there in his chambers. Standing swiftly, he slide the screen to his door open, earning a startled squawk from the toad that had been about to knock.

"My Great Sesshomaru-sama!" The toad said hurriedly as he stood. "You already know? Oh Sesshomaru-sama there is no greater youkai! This humble and lowly..."

"Jaken!" The toad immediately silenced, the beast within him shrinking at the anger in Sesshomaru's tone.

"Sesshomaru-sama, forgive this lowly one, your mother has sent for you. It is urgent!" Sesshomaru moved passed the youkai, his strides quick and fierce. The impassive expression settled upon his face, blocking out any emotion he may have felt. He found his mother's scent quickly, his steps more urgent when he could scent her blood.

"That was prompt, my son. I see the little youkai is good for something." Her tone was quipped and tight. Something was not right. He narrowed his eyes upon her.

"What have you done?"

"We are at war, my son." Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened ever so slightly. His mother faltered and he caught her.

"They have tried to shame our house, my son. They held captive your father's bastard." She said the word with her normal ice. "An hanyou, a bastard he may be, but your fathers blood, the blood of the west runs through him. They deserved it." He could feel her weakening, but the wound he knew was not too grave that she would not heal. Lifting her up, he moved towards the room that had been hers.

War would ravaged the lands, and the east will perish under his fury. No one harmed his mother, and no one harmed his bastard of a brother. It was _his_ right to kill the hanyou, no one else's. By keeping the hanyou with the blood of their father imprisoned, they have accepted their elimination.

The blood of his mother still soaking his clothing, Sesshomaru unleashed a roar of fury. His youki swirled and unleashed. His men heard his call, heard his declaration. The west was at war, and let the gods protect anyone in their lord's path.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
><em>

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all, Caleesci here! Here is the next chapter in **Letters Through Time**, _The Final Letter._ I really hope you guys like it! Took me FOREVER because I couldn't quite get it right! I am pretty happy with its turn out and I hope you are too. As always, I really would love to hear your feedback! Thank you.

****************~ Six Years Later~****************

Sesshomaru looked up at the imposing castle, a flicker of annoyance passing through his gaze. Beside him stood his mother, an unusual look upon her beautiful face.

"I never thought I would be here again." She remarked dryly. Sesshomaru snorted. It was not a place he wanted to be either. The past six years had been bathed in blood, the war between the four territories long and harsh. The Eastern lord had been a ruthless combatant, but in the end Sesshomaru had ended his worthless life. The reign over the east had passed to Gentaru's father's younger brother, Dieskei. Lord Dieskei was a younkai that Sesshomaru could not understand. He was wise, and yet mysterious. His motives were unclear, a fact that annoyed the daiyoukai greatly.

"Reign in your temper my son, lest you _offend_ my senses." His mother scolded, though he could sense her amusement. Sesshomaru watched as the new Eastern lord opened the doors, holding his arms open in an odd display of greeting. His eyes were a sparkling blue, and his face was darkened with two solid black stripes

"Welcome! Welcome my new allies! I trust your travels were well?" The overflowing excitement in his voice grated on both stoic daiyoukai's nerves.

"Lord Dieskei." Kimikyo said with a slight tilt of her head. His eyes landed upon her, and a lavish grin spread across his face.

"My lady, you are more breathtaking than I remember." A silver brow arched, and Kimikyo gave him a playful look.

"Such flattery is cause for unease." If Sesshomaru were a lesser man, he would have chuckled at his mother's ability to make any situation awkward. Instead he simply remained silent, letting his mother have her fun. He gave her a somewhat soft look, a fleeting bit of sadness that intrigued the female daiyoukai.

"Unease is expected, yet in time I hope it will pass. After all, we have been at war for six long years in which both sides have lost heavy numbers." He paused for a moment, his face reflecting some unspoken tragedy. As if catching himself in his silent reverie, he gave the same dazzling smile he had entered with.

"Now now! Come my Lord and Lady Mother, come come! The feast is set to begin, and how would it see if the guests of honor, and the hosts are not present? Yes yes now come!" He turned on his heel, his cloak flying out behind him. Kimikyo and Sesshomaru followed, yet nothing could prepare them for what lay before them.

He was torn between glaring, or blinking in confusion. He spared a glance at his mother, and the normally stoic woman had slightly widened eyes, and a soft parting of the lips. Apparently she was as shocked as he was. Standing before them was a small table filled with food, surrounded by the dignataries of the other territories. Lady Akira sat, looking mildly entertained as a dark hair hanyou fawned over her, his dark red eyes seductive and charming. Lord Ostukito, the lord of the north was near drooling over a kitsune who was sitting in his lap. His mate was nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome, the guests of honor, Lord Sesshomaru of the West, and the Lady Kimikyo, Mother to the West!" Lord Dieskei said warmly and excitedly. At once, the red haired hanyou spotted the Lady Kimikyo, his eyes widening. A feral smirk graced his lips. He made a motion behind his back, and another handsome male came forward to charm the blushing Akira. He moved towards Kimikyo, ignoring the narrowed eyes of her son.

"My lady Kimikyo, I am humbled by your presence." He said as he bowed low.

"As you should be, hanyou." She remarked coolly. There was an edge of playfulness to her tone that seemed to spike the hanyou's interest.

"Please, allow me to escort you to your seat my great lady."

"Of course." His mother seemed to snub her nose, but went anyways. Sesshomaru watched with masked annoyance as the hanyou dared to touch his mother, yet a soft voice distracted him.

"My lord!" It was a soft gasp, the voice was warm and soft. He turned to find a young human woman. She wore a gilded mask that covered her eyes, and was dressed in the soft black cloths of servitude. She was holding a gilded tray, and upon it lay a drink. He gave her a cold stare, and she blushed. "Forgive me, my lord, please allow me to offer you a drink, courousey of the Eastern Lord." Her voice dipped with nervousness, and Sesshomaru was suddenly annoyed that the eastern lord would dare send a human to serve him. He took the drink, sniffing it delicately. Feeling that it was to a satisfactory quality, he downed it in a quick gulp. He placed the cub back on the tray, ignoring the eyes of the human. His gaze was focused on the hanyou that was fawning over his mother, who was adamantly refusing the drink he was attempting to give her. He growled at the hanyou, who seemed noticed him and bowed away respectfully.

The night progressed uneventfully, the talks of peace seemed to be more forthcoming than anyone had thought, though Kimikyo was certain it was due to the generous supply of beautiful beings the Eastern lord had thrown at them. The kitsune was getting bold with the northern lord, running her fangs across his neck, and her hands down his stomach. Akira was acting like a young pup, the light blush staining her cheeks as the youkai whispered into her ear things that Kimikyo was certain she did not want to hear. Her gazed landed on her son, who seemed within control. Then she noticed it. The slight glance to her left to a young human woman who was sitting delicately on the floor, he gaze upon her feet. Kimikyo narrowed her eyes, suddenly suspicious. The girl seemed familiar. Her train of thoughts were interrupted as the Eastern Lord shot up, a grin upon his face.

"Lords and Ladies, I must say this meeting has been most beneficial, but as the hours draw late, I say we should all retire to our chambers. I am sure you are all most exhausted." He gave a wry smile to the dark haired, crimson eyed male in the corner. The northern lord jumped up almost too quickly, voicing his agreement. Akira was lead away by the handsome male, the scent of her lust annoying Kimikyo's delicate senses.

"Come Sesshomaru, let us retire." Kimikyo stated.

"Please, my lady, allow me to show you to your chambers."

"No no, worry not. It is to be expected that I show her." Lord Dieskei interveined, the crimson eyed male forcing the glare from his face. Lord Dieskei offered his arm, and Kimikyo took it. Sesshomaru stood, feeling a slight wobble to his step.

"My lord," Came that same sweet soft voice from before. "I have been directed to take you to your chambers. Please follow me." She turned, and Sesshomaru caught a scent that seemed almost familiar, yet his mind seemed too hazy to place it. He followed after her, noticing the way her hips swung back and forth in a near hypnotizing manner. Her felt his beast stir to the surface. He noticed the way the soft black cloth clung to certain parts of her body, accentuating her modest curves. She was young, that he could tell. Her scent confirmed she was not pure, yet there was a _pureness_ about her. Even through the fog he found himself in he could fell her miko powers just beneath the surface. She was powerful, but insignificant compared to him. Even in his sleep she would not be able to harm him. No, the Eastern Lord was not playing afoul. The tantalizing woman slowed and opened the doors to the chamber. It was large, and fitting for his station. He heard the door close, and he turned to the young human woman, who was staring at the floor.

She seemed to hesitate, then lifted her hands up to grasp the edges of her kimono. Slipping it easily from her shoulders, Sesshomaru watched it fall and pool to the floor. He felt his lust stir to life as she was bared to him, yet the fear and nervousness in her scent cut through it like a knife.

"Miko." He said. "Leave." He said slowly. Something was urging him to take what was so freely offered, yet his honor would not allow such a thing. The woman's gaze shot to his, and he felt his memory stir. Blue, a beautiful blue.

"But my lord, do you not find me acceptable?" She asked.

"I will not take something that is not given." She gave him a confused look. He stepped towards her, his claw catching her chin and lifting her gaze to his. "I can smell your fear." Her eyes showed him more than he needed to know, the broken soul calling to him. She had led a hard life.

"You always were the noblest of men, Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered softly. He did not question how she knew, or why there was such admiration and familiarity in her voice, for the fog was getting thicker.

"You must leave." He reiterated, the control over his beast beginning to slip. She gave him a warm smile, as she reached up to his hands.

"To you, and only you, my lord, I would give anything." It was a shy whisper, and she placed her lips upon his palm. Sesshomaru was lost, though whether it was to his beast, or the strange fog that had clouded his senses, he knew not. All he knew was the tiny frame molded against his, and the soft lips that he had suddenly captured against his own.

The morning came swiftly, and Sesshomaru awoke to the sunlight streaming through the thin paper of the shoji screens. He looked to empty spot beside him, his face unreadable. Her scent was old, it had been a while since she had left. It annoyed him that he had not awoken to her departure. The smell of their activities still entrenched the room, and he could not say whether he was pleased, or displeased by it. He stood, noticing his mind was clear. He narrowed his eyes as his memories flooded back to him. Whatever that drink had been, he did not like the side affects. Not only had it rendered him incapable of controlling himself, but it had resulted in his coupling with a human. The Eastern Lord would surely feel his wrath. He stood, unabashed by his nudity and quickly dressed. As he made to leave, something caught his gaze. Beside the mat was the mask she had worn. He did not know what compelled him to do it, but he leaned down and picked it up. He tucked it into the folds of his clothing and exited the room.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Golden eyes were continuously upon him, an amused expression on her face. It was annoying to say at least. He felt his temper begin to rise, and he shot her a glare. He knew why she stared, and he knew what she smelled. They had left the Eastern lands just a few hours ago and were already drawing closer to the western lands.

"So, my son, how was your night?" She mused. A silver brow was raised and a dainty smirk upon her face. Sesshomaru growled low, his eyes flashing.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to speak of it." He snapped somewhat childishly. Kimikyo tilted her head to the side, a bored expression covering her face.

"What a cruel son, always so rude to his mother who has done nothing but love and nurture him." She lifted her hand to her head in a dainty dramatic pose. He growled again, and the pout turned to a grin.

"Oh my son, sleeping with a human is falling dangerously close to the steps of…"

"Do… not… compare… me… to… _him!"_ Sesshomaru all but snarled. Kimikyo dropped her hands, her dramatic mood dissipating.

"Yes yes yes, I know your still having a father complex. Either way, I hope she was at least _pretty._ Though if I remember correctly, she was a promising beauty." His mother said thoughtfully as she placed her finger to her chin as it in deep thought. Sesshomaru ignored her, sulking at her comment. Suddenly, his brow furrowed. With a burst of speed, he caught up to his fleeing mother.

"Explain." He demanded. She gave him an odd look.

"Eh?" She asked with confusion.

"Explain how you knew what she looked like." She gave him a gentle wave of her hand, as if it were isignificant.

"I have met her before. Sad girl, she was sold to that _vile _hanyou. You remember right? The one with the red eyes? Truly disgusting, though I must admit he had an air of charm about him." She mentioned as if it were an afterthought. Sesshomaru's heart nearly stopped.

"His name." He said, the rise in his voice causing her perfectly sculpted brow to raise once more.

"I could hardly be bothered to remember the name of a Hanyou." She said. At the somewhat defeated look that passed over her son's face, albeit very briefly, she continued. "Though if I had to guess, I would say it was Naraku." Kimikyo watched in near worry as her son suddenly stopped, his eyes wide and his fists clenched. Then, with renewed vigor he flew passed her at a speed even she could not match.

He raced to his home, his mind whirling with thoughts. It took only hours to reach the castle that was his home, the moon hanging in the sky almost mockingly. He tore through the castle, startling the servants as he made for his room. Entering, he threw open the doors and pulled out a small trunk. Lifting it open, he grabbed at the small scrolls of parchment, reading them one by one, starting with the last one he received.

_I was sold to a man whose name will forever be burned into my soul, a man whose existence is a blight upon the gods. A man named Naraku._

He read the words as if they were the blade that tortured his mind. He rushed through the scrolls, finding the very first one he had received when he was but a child.

_You see, I am a miko, a daughter, a sister, a friend, and now a mother. _

His breath caught in his throught, his eyes widened. Could it be? Could it be her? His mind and heart were throbbing in tandum, when a small glimmer caught his gaze. As he turned, he felt everything come to a halt. There, in the spot where all the other's had spawned, was another scroll. Slowly, almost tentatively, he reached for it. As he picked it up within his grasp, he felt a bit of anxiety flood him. He was not sure if he wished to read it. Slowly, he unrolled the scroll, and the beautiful script was revealed.

_Dear Tomodachi,_

_ It would seem the Kamis have given me one more day to live, though I am not sure whether I am thankful for that. My body grows weak from the torture. Even now, the wounds are becoming infected, and I know that my death will come soon, either by execution, or infection. My time is limited, and all I can hope for is a painless death. Who am I kidding? Has anything been pain free in this life? My life, as you may have guessed, has been one torment after another. Where did I last leave off? AH that's right, I had spoken of Naraku, the vile beast that bought me that fateful day, and the great lady who gave me the greatest gift, knowledge. _

_ Lady Kimikyo's advice saved me from a harsher fate than the one I had. I was a slave, and I had seen many slaves suffer the fate of becoming pregnant to the beast named Naraku. Thankfuly, the yukiza flower worked beautifully for me. For many years, I was tortured, raped, and abused by Naraku, and any man he saw fit to throw at me. We were forced to work as entertainment to the guests at different social gatherings Naraku had managed to secure. We were forced to seduce the guests, and give them a night to remember. More often times the patrons became violent, acting out their darkest fantasies with someone who could not tarnish their reputation. Yet no abuse compared to what Naraku was capable of. He is not a man, not a man at all. He is a creature from the depths of the underworld where honor and kindness do not exist. He is cruel, vindictive, and brutal._

_ I had nearly given up on there being any kindness, any greatness in this world until the night I saw him again. My lord, the lord that I remember so fondly. Everything else was drowned out by the feel of his youki against my senses. It was as if no one else was in the room, and as I sought him, I found him standing away from the crowds of other youkai. I brought him his drink, and I can't say that I did not find him breathtaking. I found that I looked at him differently than I had as a child. I did not know it at the time, for it was a feeling I had never felt before, but I know it now. It was lust, no it was more than lust, it was complete and utter devotion. It was not lost upon me that he wore the very same kimono my father had given to him. It warmed my heart in ways I cannot express. It meant he remembered my father, remembered us._

_ I watched him all night, though it is shameful to admit. And when it came time to escort him to his room, I felt terrified. I knew what was expected of me, yet I was terrified to do it. Not because I did not want to, but because I was unworthy of him. But he eased my fears. He told me to leave, that he would not take what was not offered. He was the first man to ever say that to me, and I was not sure if I should be insulted. But then the gentle way he spoke, the great honor he displayed, I knew it was no insult. He is the greatest man to show that kindness to a whore._

_ He was the first, and only man I ever gave myself to. I know it means very little coming from the mouth of a used harlot, but it is true. The showed me things that I never knew existed, he did not use my body, but worshiped it as it if were something precious. In my dreams, I have never imagined that something could feel so exilerating and wonderful. I know you do not wish to hear the exploits of a slave, but let me just say that no man could ever make a woman feel more wonderful than he did that night. He was a god, and I love him for it._

_ When I left him in the morning, it broke me to do so. I wished so bad that he would wake, and suddenly remember who I was. Perhaps he would take me home, to the village I had once know so I could rebuild it. I was not such a silly girl to think he would want me, but perhaps he would wish to save me once more. As I left the room, I felt as if I left a part of myself behind._

_ But that was not the only thing that was parted. My lord left something with me, something even more precious than I could ever give to him. You see, the lord gifted me with life. I was with child. I knew it was his, because it felt like him. I was terrified, and thrilled at the same time. I did not know for a month, but as soon as I did, I ran. No one had ever escaped from Naraku, but I had never tried. He trusted me in some odd way, trusted that he had broken me to the point that I had lost my will to fight. Perhaps he had, until my lord had filled me with a reason to fight. I would not let my child become a tool for Naraku. In the dead of night when Naraku was coupling with some poor soul, I ran. It was easier for me, as I was the only miko. I could mask my scent. _

_ I hid for two years. It was the greatest two years I had ever had. Though I had no means to make money, and no way to find proper housing, I headed north and lived in an abandoned hut on the edges of a small field. A traveling miko had happened by me when I was four months along, and offered to stay for a short while. She told me many stories of the world, and what was happening within it. So secluded was I, that I did not know anything outside of the walls of my hut. She stayed with me for a long time, even helped me deliver my son, who I named Meiyo, meaning honor. It was a fitting name for his father was one of the two most honorable men I knew, the other being my own father Kenji. He was born with the same white hair of his father, the crescent mark upon his brow, yet the stripes across his cheeks were blue. He was handsome, strong, and beautiful. Atop his head were soft white ears that marked him as a hanyou, yet it bothered me not. He was perfect, my little Meiyo._

_ The three of us lived in peace for over a year. Meiyo grew slower than I expected, but Misaki, the traveling miko, said it was common for hanyou to age much slower than humans. She informed me that more than likely, I would die before he reached his peak of adulthood. Though it saddened me, I despaired not. I swore I would raise him to be strong like his father, and he would do well. _

_ But alas, a good life was not meant for me. He found us, I have no idea how, but he found us. Naraku came with vengeance, a harsh vengeance that left destruction within his wake. He destroyed the entire forest in his rage, the flames of his fury reducing the once prosperous land to ash. He slaughtered Misaki before my eyes, and went for Meiyo afterwards. I have no idea how it happened, but in my efforts to save my son, my power reacted in a way I had never felt before. His entire army, the group he had brought to bring me back, were reduced to dust. Within my hands was a small pink jewel, one that I knew all to well._

_ You see, the Higurashi clan has a closely guarded secret. We are the keepers of a legendary jewel. It is passed to the eldest daughter born to our line to guard. I had always thought it went to Kikyou, as she was the elsdest. Yet there it was before me, glowing a vibrant pink. With his fury, Naraku attacked, and I was so distracted by the fact that the jewel had responded to me that he was able to knock me unconscious._

_ When I awoke, I was trapped in this cell. My son, he is in the cell beside me. I cannot reach him, and it kills me. I hear his cries and it breaks my heart. They torture me by putting him so near, yet I am unable to hold him. He is so young, he knows not why I am not coming to him. He cannot move yet, and he reaches for me. It is the worst torture I have ever felt. Yet I am glad to know that somehow, they cannot cause him any harm. I can feel it. The Shikon no Tama is protect him, it is within him, out of Naraku's reach. Naraku's taint, his poison, his malice cannot harm my son. It is the one thing that I am thankful for. Naraku will never be able to kill my son. It is why he tortures me everyday, trying in vain to get me to give him the jewel. He promises he will allow my son and I to go free, but I know better. If I give him the jewel our torture will have us begging for death. No, the jewel is safest where it is, protecting my son._

_ No matter that soon I will die, as long as my child lives on I am fine. I hope, and I pray that the great Sesshomaru will hear of his son and destroy Naraku. I have heard of his great dislike of hanyou, but I hope he makes an exception, just this once. I hope one day he learns of our Meiyo and saves him from the tyrant Naraku before it is too late. I can only pray._

_ My deareast Tomodachi, I fear that I must leave you now. I grow too weak to continue writing, and I know my end is near. This shall be the last you hear of me, of that I am certain. Before I go, let me say this. __Ikihaji kaku yori, shinu ga mashi. Better to die, than live in shame. I know it seems rather odd for someone who is so ashamed of their life to say, but think on it. Do I wish death upon myself? No, because I have a reason to live. Am I ashamed of my life? Perhaps at times I felt that way, but then I remembered, as my lord had shown me in his actions, that you must always take responsibility for your actions, and not take responsibility for the actions of others done unto you. I have lived my life to the best of my ability, and I impart my love onto my son, and to his unknowing father who has always been carried so close to my heart. As I lay here departing from this world, I hope they both know that I will watch over them with fondness. Goodbye Tomodachi, I will keep you within my heart as well. You have heard my story, heard my heart, heard my thoughts. I take your memory with me, sweet friend. I wish you all the happiness I could not have in your life._

_K.H._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
><em>

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Here is the LAST CHAPTER of **Letters Through Time! **woot I completed something I did! ENJOY!

**Thank you Smo for being a super awesome, super fabulous beta. Much love!**

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Golden eyes watched her son from the uppermost window of her sanctuary. For the past eight days, her son's behavior had been erratic. He had been tearing apart their library, and near tormenting their staff with his irritable mood. She narrowed her eyes, trying to decipher just what was causing her son's ghastly countenance. It could not have been the trick the Eastern lord had pulled on them, for it was a wise move even Sesshomaru could see that. Sure, it had miffed her quite a bit when that vile hanyou had attempted to slip her the drink. She had smelt the aphrodisiac simmering harmlessly within it almost instantly. Her lips upturned slightly, the amusement of the night replaying in her mind. Even Sesshomaru had been taken in, the scent of the human woman clinging to his body like a perfume.

True, her son taking a human woman had appalled her at first, yet she had calmed considerably. It was not as if he were mated. The act had simply reopened old wounds that the daiyoukai female had thought she had long since laid to rest. That night had been proof that she had not.

Still, there had been something _unusual_ about the girl, but for the life of her Kimikyo could not place it. There was a flow of magic that strummed within the girls blood, and she did not mean the holy powers that she had sensed. No, there was something _intensely _unique about that human girl, something she had noticed on their first meeting many years ago as well. It bothered her that she could not sense what type of magic it was. It was a most unusual circumstance, for the Lady Mother of the West had impeccable senses.

She frowned. Her thoughts had been distracted from her original purpose. Once again, she gazed at her son, he was looking somewhat dejected, a scroll held within his hand. Her eyes shot open, recognizing the unusual paper. He still had that scroll? Standing, she made her way down to her son, determined to find out just what was going on.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

He held the scroll for the hundredth time in the past week. He had felt so many warring emotions within him, that it left him speechless. He had never been one for focusing on his emotions and having the sudden onslaught was dizzying. He was not sure of the cycle time of a human, but if it were anything like a youkai, in a few months he would be a father. That _simple_ fact had rendered his entire world off balance.

"What has you so distracted, my son?" The smooth voice of his mother did not ease his thoughts. The look he gave her must had displayed as much, for at once he found an unusual amount of emotion reflecting back in her own eyes. It was concern. His mother _seldom_ concerned herself with anything that did not involve her reputation. "Sesshomaru, you are acting most unusually. I will not deny that this vexes me." Sesshomaru said nothing for a short while. Instead, he simply stared at the scroll in his hands.

"My destiny." He stated slowly, his voice uneven.

"The scroll."

"The _latest_ scroll." He corrected. Kimikyo's brow furrowed.

"You mean to tell me you have been receiving them continuously since then?" She clarified. He gave a curt nod. Her lips pursed.

"It is this that makes you so unstable?" He shot her a dark look, a low growl rumbling within him. She smirked. "See? Unstable." It was a taunt, and he knew it.

"The girl," He began, "that has been writing these letters is human." Kimikyo snorted in the most unladylike fashion.

"Impossible. You received your first scroll a very long time ago, before your father passed, before even his deceit. You were but a child."

"63 years ago." Came his reply.

"Then if she began as a child, she is near the end of her days."

"She is young, eighteen I believe."

"That is not possible."

"No it is not, but I assure you it is truth."

"And how do you know this, my son?"

"Because I know who she is, as do you." That caught Kimikyo's attention. Her wide eyes betrayed his mother's normal controlled countenance.

"Naraku's harlot?" It came out as a slightly curious gasp. Sesshomaru snarled at her, finding himself greatly displeased with his mothers term. She ignored him.

"This is most unusual, yet I do not see how it is so troublesome. She is just a human girl."

"These letters, mother, have not yet been written." _That_ caught the woman's attention. Her golden eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Is that so? And how do you know this?" Sesshomaru debated on revealing the truth behind the letters. His mother could be a great ally in solving this mystery, but this was not her destiny, it was his and his alone. By telling her would it not be the same as admitting he could not complete it on his own? No, it was not for her to know.

"I must find her. I will find this hanyou, this Naraku." The dark promise hindered upon the sinister, and Kimikyo felt a shiver pass through her as her son's youki flared. He kept it on such a tight leash, she had almost forgotten the power that lay behind that icy countenance.

"Then go my son, fulfill your destiny as you declared you would." As he turned his back and walked away, she felt a sense of pride warm her heart. Her son would find greatness in his quest, and perhaps something to help thaw the ice that she had helped create.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Sesshomaru traveled far and wide, scouring the lands of the East for the vixen that had ensnared him with her mysterious letters. Each month that passed him by left a bitter taste of defeat in his soul. It was a feeling that began to eat away at his sanity. His desire to find her, his _need_ to find her began to take on a more urgent and desperate edge as the seasons came to an end. How long had it been since he had left his keep on that fateful day? A year? The chirping of the birds and the heat of the sun would suggest as much. Yes, a year had passed and by now he knew his son had been born. That thought is what weighed the heaviest upon his beast. His son had been brought into the world with no father to greet him. It tore at him in ways he had never felt. He was not sure whether he should feel pity for the human mother, or fury that she had not sought him. If he were honest he would admit he understood her hesitancy, for surely if Naraku knew of her son he would know that it was his. That fact alone would make it impossible for her to have journeyed to the west.

His beast, however, was not a rational being. Its furious desire to find not only the pup, but the woman who birthed him bordered on madness. The thrumming emotion that surged within him when he heard even a glimpse of a hint was enough to drive a lesser man beyond the point of control. But he was not a lesser man, no he was a daiyoukai. A daiyoukai with a purpose that kept him straight upon the path set before him. No matter how far-fetched the lead sounded, Sesshomaru made sure to investigate it fully. His determination and his stubborn refusal to fail drove him on.

His journey brought another side effect that he had not been prepared to deal with. It was regret. Only the fates could be so cruel as to show him how his very presence had altered this woman's life, though he was not sure if it were for better or worse. Had he not saved them those years ago, that entire village more than likely would have fallen to the wrath of Tsukyo. Or perhaps if Sesshomaru had paid just a little bit closer attention when he had been investigating the slave grounds known as the Crimson Stand, he would have been able to find the hidden compartment that housed her.

The regret was consuming, stringing his pride along down a path of destruction. Was he to blame for her suffering? It was the fact that he had pupped her that was the cause for her future death. It was because of his child that she had evoked the Shikon no Tama, a feat in itself, to protect thus earning her death sentence. He was sure that she had suffered greatly at the hands of the hanyou. He had heard rumors of when his father and mother were in their prime that the Shikon no Tama had been a great threat, sought by dishonorable youkai from all over the four territories. And from what he knew of the hanyou, he was sure that such a trinket of such power would make the hanyou do horrendous acts to possess it.

"My my, this is a surprise." The fluid voice grated on his nerves, and golden eyes swiveled to the Eastern lord. He had scented him for many days while following his trail. "You have been within my territory for over a year now Sesshomaru-sama."

"Where this Sesshomaru goes is of no concern of yours." Sesshomaru snapped, his agitation at being interrupted flaring. His eyes narrowed at the Eastern Lord, his fangs being bared in the most hostile of ways. The Eastern Lord was clearly unfazed by Sesshomaru's show of hostility.

"If you seek something, then all you need to do is ask."

"I have already asked you for what I seek." Sesshomaru said in his normal stoic tone, betraying that rage that was beginning to build.

"Ah yes, you seek Naraku. Well, there is a purpose to my visit, Sesshomaru. It would seem that a scout of mine has heard of the traveling merchant." Sesshomaru's countenance shifted almost immediately, even if you could not actually tell on the outside. His features had hardly changed at all.

"Where." He stated coldly. The Eastern Lord bowed in a show of decadence, something that he had become known for.

"Of course, my dear friend from the West. He has actually taken up residency on the border to the northern lands. He too appears to be searching for something. Most curious." Dieskei said, his blue eyes sparkling with his great desire for answers. The spark dwindled some, as if he remembered _whom_ he was dealing with. He was more likely to get answers from the gods than the daiyoukai before him. With a defeated sigh and an overly enthusiastic shrug of his shoulders, the eastern lord furnished a paper.

"These are the notes from my scout, and within them you will find his location as of a fortnight ago. The hanyou had a certain _scent _about him. Certainly a youkai of your … _breed_ will be able to find him." There was an amused stress on the word breed, as if her were poking fun of the daiyoukai being an inuyoukai. Sesshomaru ignored him in favor of taking the paper.

"This Sesshomaru," He began almost hesitantly. "thanks you." He seemed to force the words from his mouth, as if they were bitter and sour. Dieskei was momentarily stunned by the words and knew he was making quite the impression of a fish as the daiyoukai turned his back, his speed unparalleled.

"Most curious." He concluded. Just _what_ could Sesshomaru, and even Naraku, be searching for so intently? He could not fathom a guess.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

The scent hit him almost immediately upon entering the area. The hanyou was not alone. He seemed to travel with an impressive army of lesser youkai and humans alike. Sesshomaru felt a possessive grin spread across his face. It was not only Naraku that was amidst the hordes of beings, but another as well, one that Sesshomaru had a promise to keep to. Tsukyo. None noticed the full moon overhead, nor the way the light reflected which gave it an almost red glow.

All around the land, elder woman spoke to their people, bowing their heads to the gods in prayer. One small girl with messy hair and curious brown eyes watched from the lap of one of the elders, a middle aged miko who had long since lost her sight.

"But Hitomi-sama, Kaede-sama, Rin does not understand." The two identical woman pursed their lips. Though one was blind, she could still feel the warning in the air.

"Rin-chan, precious child, when the moon is bathed in blood, it is an omen from the Gods. It means that blood will be spilt this night, and somewhere within the moon's light, death will find a great many."

"Aye. The last night of the blood moon had been the day our village had been attacked." Hitomi said softly.

"Is that where you lost your eyes Hitomi-sama?" The small child asked shyly. Hitomi said nothing for a moment, her unseeing eyes swimming with a distant pain.

"No, little one, it is when I lost my heart." Kaede looked to her sister, a woman identical to her in every way. Was it wrong to hope that death would find them soon so they may join their loved ones in the afterworld? Kenji, Kagome, Kikyou, she was positive they were waiting for them. With a soft sigh, they turned back to the looming moon above them, each one thinking the same. _Who will the blood moon's light touch tonight?_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

The fury he felt was indescribable. Standing no more than a few hundred meters from him was a creature of the purest evil. He was a vile and greedy being that was completely devoid of honor. Despicable. Even now, the way the light of the moon bathed him with its iridescent light, his form was marred by his vile desires. The control that had been hanging so precariously by a thread finally snapped. Soft leather clad feet made their way from the darkness of the woods and into the clearing. His youki flared in an oppressive warning, alerting his presence to all in the area. The blood in his eyes, the crimson stain of his beast was but a shadow of what was to come. With a ferocity unlike any had seen, the great lord of the West attacked. In this night, under the watchful gaze of the blood spattered moon, he proved just how true to his name he was.

At first, Naraku had bowed to the lord, his scheming mind wondering just what the daiyoukai lord would want from him. Yes, he had known the stoic inuyoukai had been searching for him for quite some time. It had been after the banquet held at the Eastern lord's castle that news had reached him of the Western Lord's movements. At first, he could not understand what he had done to incur the lord's wrath, for it was not _his_ idea to use the aphrodisiac. No, that had been completely Dieskei's desire. It had not become apparent to him until _she_ had disappeared. His most prized possession, his most treasured collectible, the human miko he had acquired years before. He was not sure what had endeared the miko to him in such a way, but she had become something like a drug. He reveled in her misery and pain. Her screams were like air and stroked his soul in ways no other could. The taste and scent of her blood was more addictive than anything he had ever encountered. And then there was her body itself. The smooth expanse of her petite form beckoned to him. True, she was no exotic beauty like others he had come to possess. She was a slip of a woman, her frame vastly different than the voluptuous youkai he had desired before her. He knew not what drove him to the heights of ecstasy, but he knew that he needed to find her, to punish her for leaving him. At first, he had believed that she had run because she had become smitten with the lord during their one night encounter, but he had quickly thrown that idea out. The Western Lord's hatred for humans was notorious. Then again, the lord had bedded his miko, even if it was under the effects of the aphrodisiac. It was a perplexing situation.

Naraku's unease only grew as the lord made his way towards them, his youki crackling harsher than any he had ever felt before. He suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention, the warning in the daiyoukai's aura being read loud and clear. Desperately, he ordered the attack on the approaching daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru smiled ruthlessly, the tips of his fangs glistening in the moonlight. His jagged markings seemed to flare brilliantly against his skin, marring the perfectly cream expanse of his face. There was a harsh snarl as the first of the lesser youkai attacked and Sesshomaru leapt into the battle.

Claws tore through flesh and fur, blood soaking through onto his clothing and the ground. The scent of poison and blood filled the clearing, and Sesshomaru was vaguely aware that Tsukyo and Naraku were attempting to make their escape. Grasping the hilt of a sword at his hip, Sesshomaru unleashed a power so great that it destroyed everything it touched. The crackle of the lightning seemed to go on forever, the screams of the dying music to his beast's ears. Sesshomaru growled out a threatening sound as Naraku began to fade faster into the distance. With a grin, Sesshomaru followed after the fleeing Naraku. The hunt had truly begun and his graceful, yet blood-drenched form raced after his prey. He spread his youki out, teasing and taunting them with its presence. He felt Tsukyo separate from Naraku in hopes of escaping his rage, yet Sesshomaru was not worried. Once he had dealt with the threat of Naraku, Tsukyo would join the vile hanyou shortly in the afterlife.

Naraku grit his teeth, his speed having always been one of his greatest weapons, second only to his charisma. What could he have possibly done to infuriate the daiyoukai to the extent that his beast would seek his death? Naraku was no fool. He knew his power was no match for the daiyoukai. Secretly, he hoped that Tsukyo, whom he knew had a personal history with the daiyoukai, was enough of a distraction for Naraku to lapse into hiding once more.

Weary red eyes glanced behind him, and he felt a panic unlike anything surge within him. Sesshomaru was directly behind him, his blood-filled gaze shining with his lust for victory. He had not even felt him approach! He had only briefly opened his mouth to plead for his life when the claws slashed through his body. The powerful lightning that had decimated his army left him in such pain he could not even form words. In a single swift attack, Naraku knew his death was imminent. Confusion, fear, and fury were the last sparks his eyes had to offer before they grew still and vacant. Sesshomaru's beast roared his victory to the lands, the deep bellowing sounds reverberating through the woods. He turned his head to the south, his crimson eyes upon the direction Tsukyo had gone. A grin spread across his face, his hunt was not yet done.

Morning had come, and Sesshomaru lifted his gaze to the overly bright orb as it climbed into the sky. He leaned down, picking up his stained clothing, smirking at the fact he had successfully removed the blemish of red from his prized sash. The clothing was not his customary wear, and for that he was grateful. However, he always carried the Sash with him. He never knew why, it was just one of those things his beast demanded. A soft impact to his left brought his attention to his steed that had finally caught up with him. The two headed dragon regarded him pleasantly, bowing their heads to their master. Sesshomaru moved towards them, reaching for the satchels at their waists.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The screech made him near wince, his golden eyes landing on the lump of green that clung to Ah Un, much to the dragon's annoyance it would seem.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru stated, unsure as to _how_ the imp had managed to live to the age he was. Sesshomaru had fought the desire to kill the loud mouthed, foul creature many times, yet the little imp always seemed to stop him by doing something suddenly _useful_.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama! I see that your battle was victorious! Did you slay the bothersome hanyou?" Sesshomaru gave a curt nod, steeling his hearing against the inevitable praise he would be bestowed with. As expected, the bulbous yellow eyes took on a brilliant sheen.

"Sesshomaru-sama! The strongest daiyoukai in all the lands! His might knows no bounds! His claws no flesh he cannot penetrate! His nose no scent can escape! His…"

"Jaken." It was a half hearted warning, for Sesshomaru was too distracted to put the normal ice into his threats. Instead, he was rummaging through his belongings, searching for something in particular. When his hands clasped around the rough texture of the scrolls, he withdrew them immediately. He knew he had somehow changed fate, but he was not sure exactly how. There was the fear that had been too late, even if his math had been precise.

He unraveled the scrolls, looking for the smooth gilded ink. His eyes widened. The paper was blank! Confusion shot through him, unsure of what could have possibly happened. He checked the others, noticing that they were all completely blank. He felt the panic arise within him. Had he been too late? Had Naraku killed her instead of capturing her? Where was she? Where was his son? Then, in between the overwhelming panic Sesshomaru came to the startling realization.

She was fine. He must have saved her; there was no other explanation. He had killed Naraku, thus eliminated the chance that she would be caught by the hanyou. The letters had been written in her cell, a short year from now, and if there was no hanyou to capture her then she would never be within the cell. He looked down at the letters, an odd sense of emptiness filling him. These letters had stood for much more than his destiny, it had connected him to a _purpose_. Without them, he felt almost unnecessary. It was a disconnecting feeling that made his beast whine from within him. Why did he suddenly feel the overwhelming sense of sadness? Should he not be proud that he had fulfilled his destiny and saved the woman from her untimely death? Should he not be proud that he had saved his son from what he was sure would have been an awful fate? Despite the fact that he _knew_ he should feel that way, he did not. He only felt empty. His one connection to them, to his pup, to _her_ was now gone.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken questioned tentatively, the myriad of emotions passing over his lord's face unsettling him.

"Return to the keep, Jaken. Inform Mother I shall return shortly." He left no room for argument as he quickly took to the sky, heading north.

****************~ Five Years Later~****************

He stood on the hill overlooking the village. It was slightly nostalgic. The last time he had stood here, he had been sent by his mother to inquire about the rumors involving bandits. It was then that he had first encountered Kenji and his family. The small figures moving around proved that the village was slowly being rebuilt. He was not sure if it had been survivors that had ventured back, or if wanderers had settled in. He supposed it was a testament to the time that had passed since the bandit Sokuri and his men had defiled the peaceful village.

Ever since the writing in the scrolls had disappeared, Sesshomaru often found himself standing on this hill, overlooking the village. The people had come to regard him as their protector, their lord, their savior for his presence alone had warded off many youkai that had been looking for an easy feast. As the village was in its early stages, there were not enough men to properly defend it. Sesshomaru was not sure why, but his beast _demanded_ that he keep this village safe, for her sake. Even though it had been many years since she had lived in this village, in his mind it had still been hers.

He watched as a small group of people entered from the east, far upon the edges of his vision. The village was growing every day. Satisfied that the village was safe, Sesshomaru turned back to his own keep, his steps slow and steady. A scent suddenly entered his senses, and he turned sharply. There, but a few feet away was a small child, no older than two by human standards. However, this was no human child. Silver hair framed his face, and golden eyes watched him almost happily. He carried a pack, making Sesshomaru believe he was one of the newer members that had just come from the group that he had seen entering the village. Sesshomaru was frozen to his spot. Small black ears swiveled to and fro.

"Meiyo!" The voice hardly registered in his mind, only the name. His eyes sparkled with disbelief. A gasp made him break the stare with the boy, and he turned to the woman who had uttered it. Gold met a familiar, enchanting blue.

_The End._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Love,_

_Caleesci_


End file.
